


Meeting again

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SanSan Russian Roulette on Livejournal (http://sansaxsandor.livejournal.com/613106.html).</p><p>This was the prompt: They haven’t seen each other in years – how many is up to you. Maybe he’s been at Quiet Isle, waiting to gather the courage to go find her at Winterfell/rescue her from the Vale – I don’t know. Your choice. Whatever the situation, he’s been planning on exactly what he would do and/or say once he saw her again, and he finally knows what he will do. Again, you pick whatever he has decide on telling her once they finally meet.<br/>Whenever he gets to her, once he finally has a chance to talk to her alone, he completely fucks it all up. Does she think he is an idiot? Does she find it endearing? Where will they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancykidmd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fancykidmd).



> I don't own anything. All credits go to George R.R. Martin.
> 
>  
> 
> The text leans heavily on book canon and would be considered post-TV-series at this point.

Never would he have thought he'd visit Winterfell again – but here he was. Now, in spring, the castle was being restored.

 

Sandor swallowed. He'd see HER again, the Lady Warden Regent, who'd be ruling the North until her brother Rickon had grown up. She'd always been too high-born, but now, in his brown-and-dun-robes, he felt utterly unworthy.

 

“Five years since that fateful night. I'll apologise for the dagger. For everything. I must show her I've become a better man. Perhaps I may stay.”

 

After all, the High Septon had already cleared him of committing the crimes at the Saltpans.

 

Sandor dismounted Stranger in the courtyard and looked at the busy people there. Many were former Wildlings who had found a new home since the Wall had come down and the Others had been defeated. Lord Rickon was fond of Wildlings, and of Sakosi, too, Sandor had learned.

 

The people had seen so many horrors during the Winter War that they didn't care about his scarred face. A boy led Stranger into the stables.

 

Sandor limped towards the main entrance. There, he was greeted by two direwolves.

 

“Nymeria and Shaggydog,” Sandor remembered.

 

The animals sniffed around him, growled, but let him pass.

 

“Just a warning,” Sandor thought.

 

Though an unnecessary one. He'd only show Sansa his reverence. People called her “Lady Ice”. She was said to be kind and just, but also unrelenting, with a face like a mask, never smiling.

 

Sandor remembered the little bird he had known and how different she had been – but he also recollected the tragic beginnings of her change. It ate him up that he had abandoned her to become “Lady Ice”.

 

“I'll try to assuage her sorrow if she'll let me. Show her the Hound is dead,” Sandor mused.

 

He was admitted to the great hall. At the end, there were two mighty armchairs made of weirwood. And there she was, seated next to a tall boy with auburn hair like herself.

 

Sandor's heart was in his throat as he limped towards her and knelt.

 

“Lord Stark. My lady.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened. She stood up. Sandor noticed her supple curves, her full lips.

 

But it was Lord Rickon who spoke, his voice surprisingly warm: “I know who you are. You're the Hound, aren't you? My sister has spoken of you. Won't you say some more to her?”

 

Sandor's stomach flipped and a sweat broke on his brow. He was catapulted five years back.

 

He rasped at Sansa: “Holy shit, little bird, back then I knew you were almost a woman, but seven hells, you've really grown some teats.”

 

Flap! He pressed his hands onto his mouth, wanted to stuff the words back into it, and cringed. Would Lord Rickon want his head now?

 

At that moment, Sansa opened her mouth – and convulsed with laughter.

 

The boy gaped.

 

After a pause, he said: “You've just earned a lordship, Sandor Clegane.”


End file.
